OC PREVIEW 1
by Sir.Rayvenwolf
Summary: LostInTheBeats and I are creating an OC Fairy Tail story. Each character will have an introduction story and picture. Once all of the introductions have been uploaded as their own story (so that Lost's art work can be uploaded with them each introduction will be it's own story) the real story will follow.


Natsu and Erza are married and have twins. A son and daughter named Dante and Akira. Lucy and Grey are married as well with their twins Ember and Blaine. Loke who is considered to be half human because of how long he lived in the human world has a son named Luke with Aries. First five chapters are solo missions introducing the new Fairy Tail wizards and their magical abilities. The OC's are age 17 except for Luke. Luke is 16. This is the first introduction for an OC. The OV introduced is Dante. If you really don't care about looks and personality you can Ignore the OC PREVIEW stories and wait untill the real story is up. Special thanks to LostInTheBeats for co-writing this story with me and doing all the art work.

_**Dante**_

"No Mira I'm taking this mission solo. Did you forget I don't have a team at the moment?" I said to the Silver haired mage. "Sorry I keep forgetting that you all haven't officially formed a team yet." She replied in her normal cheery attitude. "Hey Mira when you see mom and dad can you tell them I won't be home tonight because of this new quest?" I said over my shoulder as I started to walk away. "No problem Dante." She said. I walked over to my usual table and grabbed my gear. I then double checked to make sure my special sword was still in my bag.

**Flashback**

"Dante, you like your father are a dragon slayer. But unlike your father you are what would be called the "ultimate" dragon slayer as you have the same abilities as the king of dragons. You can combine all of the elements or use them one at a time. There has been only one other wizard with this ability. He was the first ultimate dragon slayer, and he had this special sword made for him to help channel his magic to avoid losing control when combining the elements." Odin said to me as he handed me a hilt to a sword. "But there's no blade. Don't tell me I have to use my magic to create the blade." I groaned. "Not quite. You just have to hold it for a couple of seconds. Then the magic of it kicks in and makes the blade while serving as a controlled canal for your magic to flow into. It limits the amount of magic you exert to avoid losing control. Do you understand?" Odin responded. "Yes master Odin I understand."

**End Flashback**

Ever since that day I've treasured this sword as I waited for the day I mastered using all of the dragon slayer magic's at once. Shortly after leaving the guild hall I was on a train heading to Pastoria. The locals needed a wizard to repair their biggest windmill so that they could have electricity. As I sat there on the train I scrutinized my reflection in the window. '_I look decent. I mean I could definitely use a shave soon and should probably at least get my red hair trimmed, before people start mistaking me for mom…. Then again I kinda like having the longer hair and having the bed head look…. Oh well let's turn my attention to clothes …. Man I love this shirt. It hugs my chiseled muscular chest perfectly. These black jeans are baggy but not too baggy and my combat boots just complete the aura of badassery that I'm going for.' I_ was drawn out of my thoughts when I heard the announcement "We will be arriving in Pastoria after about 5 minutes. All passengers should have their belongings with them ready to depart the train when we pull into the station. Thank you." I stood up and stretched while thanking god that I don't have motion sickness like dad. I then grabbed my bag and walked to the closest exit and waited for the train to stop. A few minutes later I walked out of the station and went to find some place to get some lunch before notifying the man that placed the request that it had been taken.

"Welcome sir. Would you like to place your order now or wait until you've found a table?" The host asked me when I walked into a small café. "Ummm….. I'll order now. I'd like a Philly Cheese Steak Sandwich. Load it with peppers and onions please." I ordered. "Alright sir take this number ticket, find a seat and wait until your number is called to come up to the counter for it." The host whose name tag said George told me. I went and found a table in the corner and waited for my number to be called. After about five minutes it was so I moved to the counter paid and grabbed my food. After I devoured the sandwich I left the café and went to the mayor's office to notify him that I was the wizard that had taken his job request and gather any specifics on my mission that I could. "You're the Fairy Tail wizard that accepted my request. Why thank you young man. What is your name?" The mayor asked after I explained that I was the wizard that accepted the job. "My name is Dante sir." I replied as I shook his hand. I left his office a few minutes later following the towns windmill owner to work. We arrived shortly and I told the man to stand back and watch how quickly I fix it.

I climbed the windmill while carrying one of the broken pieces of the fan until I got to the spot where it belongs. I held it in place with one hand while I used the element of fire to weld it back together. I repeated that process with about twenty pieces of the windmill and was done. I finished the job in just under 5 hours. '_Huh. That took a little more time than I thought it would. Maybe I should double-check my work in the morning before heading home.' _I thought as I jumped from the top of the windmill to land right next to the owner. "I can't thank you enough. It's kinda late so how about you stay in my guest room tonight and head out-of-town tomorrow?" The owner asked me once I stood up straight. "Thank you sir. I appreciate your offer and gratefully accept. Tomorrow before I leave I'll come by and check my handiwork." I answered him and fell into pace right behind him following him to his house.

The next morning I re-equipped into a different set of clothes and double checked my handiwork. Once I was satisfied I went to the mayor told him the job was finished and received my pay. Within 4 hours I was back in Magnolia walking to the guild hall. I arrived at the guild hall around 2:30 so I figured it would still have a decent amount of people in it and I was right. Dad was starting a fight With Gray again; mom was sitting there eating her strawberry cake while Lucy coward behind the bar, everyone else was minding to themselves until I walked in. Once the door shut all heads in the room turned towards me. "What did I do?" I questioned all of them before Master shouted "Hallelujah you actually came back from a mission without destroying anything and making the guild pay for it! EVERYONE PARTY!"

I just calmly made my way to him knocked him out and said "Gee thanks everyone I feel loved and appreciated." before taking a seat at my normal table in the corner. After a bit I saw my friend Luke. Luke is one of my best and closest friends. Actually soon we were also going to be team mates. "Hey Dante, tomorrow's the day. I'm really looking forward to it." He called to me as he walked to the table. "Yeah. Tomorrow Ember will be back from her mission and we will have all gathered together for the first time since Ember and I became S class. I can't wait….. You know gramps is going to have a heart attack when he hears that you, Ember, Blaine, Akira, and I are forming a team. The five of us are the most destructive members in the guild." I commented. "No we're not. Your dad is THE most destructive member of the guild, with Gray, and you're mom tied at second." He replied. We had a good laugh at that. We sat at our normal table just talking about random subjects for a good hour before I stood, yawned, and reminded him "We're supposed to be meeting here at 9 tomorrow morning to wait for Ember…. Well good night man." With that I left the guild.

* * *

**OC**

**Name: **Dante Dragneel

**Age: ** 17

**Height: **5'9

**Weight: **175.3lbs.

**Magic: **Ultimate Dragon Slayer magic (All elements can be used simultaneously OR one at a time like other Dragon Slayers). Also has Re-equip magic for both weapons and armor/clothes.

**Likes: **Food, Friends, Family, & Fun

**Dislikes: **Idiots and seeing friends/family in pain


End file.
